Printing Problems
by caroleesea
Summary: Kuroro needs to get an assignment printed out fast. Unfortunately, there's a certain blonde boy standing before him in line...


Kuroro was hit with a gust of cold air as he entered the library. Ignoring the glares of the librarians, he ran over to the printer, feeling a twinge of annoyance as he saw a person already standing there. He glanced over at the clock and groaned when he saw that there was only 5 minutes left before his next class. He only had one sheet of paper to print out and it was due next period, godammit, the professor was going to be pissed if he didn't turn in another assignment.

 _Hopefully the person before me is going to be done in a minute, so I'll have 4 min to get it all done and then run over to the archaeology classroom..._ Kuroro calculated, staring at the person in front of him. Surprisingly, he recognized the young blonde boy. He was a student in his next class. His name was Kurapika and he was one of those quiet overachievers who got full marks on all of the exams and homework. Kuroro was slightly irked, he hated those types of people.

Kurapika turned around to look at him and gave a small nod of acknowledgement. The printer was now whirring and spitting out noises, and Kuroro walked up closer to the boy until he was almost breathing down his shoulder. Kuroro's eyes widened in disbelief when he saw the computer screen.

 _Forty pages?!_ he thought incredulously. _Fucking hell, I hate this kid even more now_. Kuroro glared at the back of Kurapika's head. The blonde turned to look at him again.

"Is something wrong?" he asked Kuroro. His voice sounded slightly feminine. Well, he even _looked_ feminine. Kurapika had large eyes framed with impossibly long eyelashes, soft blonde hair covering the back of his neck, and pretty pink lips...

"Uhh... no?" Kuroro tried not to stare at Kurapika's mouth. "Just wondering what that, um, essay is for."

"Oh, it's the archaeology project due next month."

 _The little shit!_ Kuroro screamed at the boy inwardly. Instead he forced a smile and tried not to be angry. "Wow, I can't believe you finished already. I haven't even started on it yet." _And I'm pretty sure no one has started on it yet except you, fucking asshole._

Kuroro glanced over at the printing progress. 18 pages and going strong. Maybe he still had a chance. Kurapika was now rambling about his project, and Kuroro was starting to get sick of it all.

4 minutes left.

The steady clicking of the printer suddenly stopped, and there was a _crack!_ sound that sent shivers up Kuroro's spine. It was silent for a few seconds, and then Kurapika spoke up.

"I think the printer is broken."

Kuroro, in that moment, wanted to die.

Kurapika on the other hand, ran over to the printer and attempted to fix it, looking hopelessly confused.

Kuroro took a deep breath to compose himself, and then walked over to Kurapika.

3 minutes left.

"I can't find out the problem..." Kurapika said in a small voice.

Kuroro sighed yet again.

"I'm really sorry," the boy apologized.

Kuroro glanced at the blonde who was looking up at him.

 _Here we go again,_ Kuroro thought as he gazed into Kurapika's pretty face. The corners of his large innocent eyes were tinged red, and he was biting his bottom lip. He looked ready to cry.

Kurapika sniffled quietly, and that was the last straw.

2 minutes left.

 _Oh fuck it,_ Kuroro thought, leaning over to kiss Kurapika on the lips.

His hands went to the boy's golden locks, which felt as soft as they looked. Kurapika made a strangled sound in his throat and tried to step back.

Kuroro stepped away from the boy, not wanting to force Kurapika into making out with him. Kurapika's blue green eyes were wide with surprise, and there was a lost expression on his face. A dusting of pink slowly bloomed across his cheeks as he realized what had just happened.

Kuroro wanted more.

He stepped forward, but Kurapika held his ground, looking mildly bewildered. Kuroro took it as an invitation and captured the boy's lips again.

This time, Kurapika reached up and tugged at Kuroro's dark hair, pulling him even closer. Kuroro's tongue slipped into Kurapika's mouth. He tasted irresistibly sweet and delicious. Kuroro's hands tightened around Kurapika's waist, feeling his lithe body through the thin T-shirt material. Kurapika's heart was beating wildly fast against Kuroro's chest, like a bird in flight. He felt Kurapika's lashes brush across his cheek as the blonde's eyes opened halfway. _Was it just his imagination, or were Kurapika's eyes bleeding red?_ The dark eyelashes fluttered shut again.

Kuroro wanted to stay holding Kurapika forever, fuck the printer, fuck the next class, fuck his grades, fuck everything. The only thing that mattered to him was the cute blonde he was kissing right now. His pent-up frustration was evaporating with every ticking second.

A shrill ringing in his ears interrupted his reverie, signifying the end of the lunch period. Suddenly the warmth in his arms was gone and Kurapika had broken the kiss. The blush had crept up to the tips of his ears until they were flaming red. He made an adorable squeaking noise and rushed past Kuroro, head down in embarrassment. Kuroro watched in amusement as the boy pushed his way out of the library as fast as he could.

"Oh, he left his stuff behind."

Kuroro took his time picking up their bags, sauntering slowly out the library. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and everything was perfect (perhaps not his GPA though). Maybe today he would switch up the seating arrangement and sit next to Kurapika. Who knew what he could get away with during class.

 _Maybe I should hurry_ , Kuroro thought, picking up his pace, looking forward to seeing Kurapika again.


End file.
